daddy_im_a_zombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Isis
Isis (pronounced e-sis in Spanish, eye-sis in English) is a zombie mummy who Dixie Grim meets when she becomes a zombie, and when she needs help becoming a human again with the Azoth, Isis is more than happy to help her and she befriends Dixie. Since Dixie's becoming a zombie, Isis helps her without whatever she needs. She is a no-nonsense, talk-straight, serious zombie and a kindhearted and good-natured mummy, which Dixie can clearly see right off the bat. She is, however, mean to Gonner as she does not see him as something good for Dixie. Gonner is a pirate which Isis sees as something that makes him not good, and also finds redheads "bad luck". Isis also finds Gonner as bad in the first movie, "Daddy, I'm a Zombie" because he is a boy and boys are known to not be able to be trusted and smell bad, though Dixie backs this up as saying it's not like they, she and Isis, smell like roses (which is of course from being zombies). Isis is kind, but uptight. Isis generally doesn't get the picture when she finds out that Dixie actually likes Gonner, and in a romantic way no less, as Isis doesn't understand why she cares for Gonner. Isis doesn't understand why cares for Gonner because she reviews Gonner as persona scum, not wanting to trust him one bit, but they both turn up to Dixie's house to help her with Nebulosa's plan to stop her with the Azoth in the second movie, and Isis told Dixie she tried to stop him from coming along. She was however, trusting towards Piroska, not knowing she was a spy for Dixie sent by Nebulosa in the first movie. She is however, kind and forgiving. Isis generally gets along with Dixie, but not Gonner. She died in the second movie, falling into a pond of water of freshwater nymphs. Personality Isis is kind, caring, forgiving, good-natured and generally a good mummy zombie. She is a little biasted and bigoted toward Gonner, but she means well as a person, and she is a good person. She is sincere and honest, being particularly genuine when she talks to people. Isis is nice, good, and sweet. She is a well-meaning, kind-natured, smart mummy who knows her way around "luck", though mostly in a supersticious way. Isis is wholehearted, genuine and pure of heart. She can be quite strict and serious. Isis can be quite serious, as she strongly believes in superstitions and bad luck. She was very trusting of Piroska, not knowing she was a spy working for Nebulosa. She did not see that Piroska was a spy for Dixie, so she has brought a little part of naïveté. Appearance Isis is a zombie and a mummy. She has her body almost completed sealed in bandages or wrappings, white ones to be exact, and she has some skin showing of her face where her wrappings are not completely sealed, and has her hair showing; which is black with a golden headdress with a red gem in it on top of her head. Isis has a blue iris in her right eye and her other eye has a singular black pupil with no iris or a black iris with no other coloring in her left eye. She has snaggled teeth, and her hair is braided into curls and is bob-length. Relationships Family Nothing is known about Isis's relatives or family, or their origins. Friends Isis is good friends with Dixie Grim and Gonner the pirate. She used to be friends with Piroska before she found out she was working for Nebulosa. Enemies Isis, like Dixie, is enemies with Nebulosa, Piroska and Nebulosa's goons like Thorko. She fights for justice against them to have good to the world, and not evil. Romance Isis was once engaged to or betrothed to King Tutankhamun to which the latter would've married Isis if Isis didn't wake up a group of alligators by screaming and fall to her death. Isis hasn't had any other fiancé after that, staying a zombie after that. Trivia * Her name is based on the ancient Egyptian goddess, Isis. Category:Zombies